


Comprensione

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conoscere. Comprendere. Amare. E sorridere.  E’ il seguito di “Non voglio morire”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comprensione

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 11 gennaio 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** flash-fic  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico, romantico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/Lily (o forse no…)  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Conoscere. Comprendere. Amare. E sorridere. E’ il seguito di “Non voglio morire”  
>  **Parole/pagine** : 445/2.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850) lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”.

Dal giorno in cui il mago le aveva rivelato di non voler morire, lasciandole libero accesso ai propri pensieri, Elyn aveva cominciato a parlargli, a raccontare cos’era accaduto nella Stamberga Strillante, quando aveva perso i sensi e Harry era andato via credendolo morto.  
Più volte glielo aveva raccontato, forse temendo che non comprendesse, ed ogni volta, all’arrivo di Fanny, Severus aveva sorriso al pensiero del grande mago che, anche da morto – ed era stato proprio lui ad ucciderlo! – era riuscito di nuovo a dargli un’altra possibilità, ben la terza, di combinare qualcosa con la propria vita.  
Ci sarebbe riuscito, infine?  
Quel mattino, per la prima volta Severus si accorse di aver sollevato un sopracciglio, nell’espressione scettica che gli era abituale: ancora dubitava di se stesso e della propria capacità di riuscire realmente a vivere come ogni altro uomo.  
Era stata Elyn a farglielo notare, come sempre.  
Elyn, che era sempre al suo fianco e conosceva tutto di lui per averglielo letto nella mente mentre era tra la morte e la vita, gli occhi neri sbarrati sugli orridi incubi del proprio passato e la mente aperta, priva di ogni protezione.  
_\- Non volevo farlo, Severus, te lo giuro, ma mi sono ritrovata imprigionata nel vortice straziante dei tuoi pensieri, senza neppure sapere come, senza riuscire ad uscirne…_  
Povera Elyn, Guaritrice del San Mungo e ricercatrice specializzata in ferite da creature magiche: che era rimasta intrappolata nell’orrore infinito delle sue colpe e dei suoi rimorsi e ora sapeva tutto di lui, mago dannato dall’oscurità, Mangiamorte ed assassino.  
Tutto.  
Le sue scelte sbagliate, le sue colpe e i suoi peccati.  
_E continuava a sorridergli…_  
Il tormento dei suoi rimorsi, lo strazio dei suoi rimpianti, la pena del suo perduto sogno d’amore.  
_E aveva imparato ad amarlo…_  
Anche se lui amava Lily.  
_\- Dopo tutto questo tempo?_  
_\- Sempre. **[1]**_  
Quel _sempre_ perdurava ancora?  
Anche dopo il suo miracoloso salvataggio da una morte attesa ed agognata?  
Anche adesso che aveva imparato a sorridere?  
_Elyn gli sorrideva con l’amore che avrebbe voluto vedere sulle labbra di Lily._  
Elyn pronunciava dolcemente il suo nome, sempre per intero, senza mai abbreviarlo; da quando aveva capito quanto gli piaceva ascoltarlo, lo ripeteva per ore, con intensa dolcezza infinita.  
_Elyn pronunciava il suo nome con l’amore che non c’era mai stato nella voce di Lily._  
Elyn sapeva ogni cosa di lui, conosceva ogni singolo orrore del suo passato… e nonostante tutto lo amava.  
O, forse, lo amava proprio perché conosceva il suo passato.  
Perché Elyn lo aveva… compreso.  
Era la comprensione che rendeva così _dolce e bello_ il sorriso di Elyn.  
Finalmente Severus l’aveva capito.  


  


* * *

  
[1] Harry Potter e i doni della morte, capitolo 33.


End file.
